


No inhibitions

by Jeldenil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, Drunk Sex, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Ron and Harry get a bit buzzed together. Drunken shenanigans ensue!





	No inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).

> For my lovely friend Chris, who beta'ed this for me and is always such a great supporter <3
> 
> \---  
I have not given permission for this fic to be present on any App. I make no money out of this. Do not use applications to read this. Every fic on Ao3 can be downloaded to be read offline.  


How it happened? Ron couldn’t exactly tell. One moment he was getting pleasantly buzzed with his best mate in the Leaky, and the next they were stumbling out of Harry’s floo and falling on the couch. 

“Fuck, I’m pissed,” Harry grunted, laughing under Ron’s limbless form. They were half-sitting, half-lying there, neither of them able or willing to move, even if they’d probably regret it in the morning. Ron smiled against Harry’s neck, inhaling his familiar scent. 

“You stink,” he muttered, prompting another grunt-laugh. 

“Love you too.”

Afterwards. Ron wouldn’t be able to explain what his reasoning was, but at that moment, it made perfect sense to kiss Harry, grinning, in his neck. Harry muttered incoherently at that, sounding only half-surprised, pawing at the back of Ron’s head. Ron ignored it and kissed him again, rather enjoying the sensation of rough stubble against his lips. He felt Harry’s mouth move against his forehead, wet and clumsy, down over his nose and cheeks. And then they were suddenly properly kissing, hot and frantic, their tongues pushing into each other’s mouths. 

Ron didn’t feel very drunk anymore, and judging by the soft pants and moans he was letting out, neither did Harry. Gripping the side of the couch for a better angle, Ron shifted his weight so he could wiggle himself between Harry’s legs, who willingly opened them for him. Shit, how had they both gotten this hard, this fast? 

Harry’s hands were everywhere, pulling at Ron’s shirt, sneaking under it and into the back of Ron’s trousers. They were grinding against each other now, raunchy and bold, and Ron fumbled a hand between them so he could open their flies. 

Not willing to stop kissing his best friend, Ron pressed the flat of his hand questioningly against the fabric of Harry’s boxers. In response, Harry ground against it. He could feel the outline of Harry’s erection fit against his palm. Fuck, that was hot. He wrapped his fingers around it, giving it an experimental rub through Harry’s underwear. 

“Ohh,” groaned Harry in his mouth, encouraging Ron to do it again. Ron pumped, letting the textile slide back and forth over Harry’s dick. Suddenly, it wasn’t enough and he broke their kiss to lower himself on the floor and press his face against the damp cotton. The scent of it was intoxicating - sweat, musky, the distinct scent of cock, and Harry. _Harry_. Ron mouthed that enticing shape, licking a long stripe from the lowest part he could reach under Harry’s fly towards where the tip of Harry’s cock peeked out from his boxers.

Above him, he could hear Harry moan louder. Harry’s hand was on his head now, taking hold of a few stray locks, spurring Ron on. Ron continued to mouth and lick Harry’s cock through his underwear, until the fabric was wet from his saliva. Tasting the small bead of pre leaking from Harry’s tip, Ron closed his eyes. Fuck, that was better than any kind of ale or firewhiskey. He could get drunk on that alone. Gripping Harry’s thigh with one hand, he pushed the fabric of Harry’s boxers down with the other, exposing the full length of Harry’s cock. 

“Yes,” he whispered reverently, before taking the tip back into his mouth and trying a gentle, extended suck. 

“Ron,” Harry moaned, bucking up his hips. “Ron, please…” 

Ron didn’t stop to think about it; he didn’t spare a thought about how this was the first time he was taking another man’s dick in his mouth, or how Harry was his best friend, the mate he’d have willingly died for. He was just thinking about how much he wanted this, exactly this, right now. 

He relaxed his jaw and took Harry in deeper, letting his tongue slide under his dick, feeling how it filled up his mouth and hit the tender flesh near his throat. He sucked again, then let Harry’s cock slide all the way out of his mouth and back in. It was addictive, and with each pull, he tried to take Harry in deeper. He hardly noticed how the hand that wasn’t gripping Harry’s thigh fell into his own lap, rubbing his dick over his boxers. It just felt so good to be doing this to Harry, and Harry was so deliciously responsive, moaning and squirming, and bucking his hips up and down, fucking Ron’s mouth. 

He couldn’t tell for how long they were doing this, whether it lasted two minutes or ten, but he could tell Harry was getting close to release, with how loud his moans became, how he was now gripping Ron’s hair for dear life, and how hoarse his name sounded spilling from Harry’s lips, over and over. 

Ron sucked hard, once more, and then let go of Harry’s dick with a soft, slurping sound, forcing himself loose and pressing his own crotch against Harry’s. At some point he’d exposed himself, and now he was wanking them together, his mouth on Harry’s again, kissing and biting and moaning as Harry came all over his cock, and Ron followed suit. 

As they exhaled, their breathing oddly synchronised, Ron opened his eyes again carefully. Harry looked like an utter mess, his hair even wilder than usual, his face pink and his lips swollen. But he was smiling gently and Ron could only smile back. 

“That was bloody brilliant.”


End file.
